Nature of the Man
by L-mouss
Summary: Kau itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, kau bersikap seperti seorang yang brengsek pada awalnya karena kau putus asa. Sebuah karakter study mengenai Aaron Cross dari sudut pandang Marta Shearing. Untuk Challenge Pov1 observer.


Disclaimer: not mine, made no profit from this story.

Warning: no official warning, just so you know this story's using pov 1 observer so deal with it. This too a character study for Aaron Cross by using point of view from Marta shearing.

Enjoy it.

* * *

Nature of the Man

The Bourne Legacy ©Tony Gilroy

The Bourne Legacy © Universal

For challenge 'Pov1 Observer'

By Shireishou

* * *

Kau datang ke rumah tua ini bagaikan seorang pahlawan... atau mungkin sebagai penjahat. Cukup sulit membedakannya karena kau datang tiba-tiba dan menghajar para agen yang dikirim itu. Bukan hanya sekedar menghajar tapi ternyata membunuh mereka. Dan hal itu saja cukup membawa shock dan rasa takut.

Kau kemudian bertanya, "Dr. Shearing, apa kau punya obatnya? Apa kau punya obat program di sini? Obat hijau dan biru, kau punya di sini?" dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah: "Tidak, di sini? Tidak."

Lalu kau yang tampak seperti orang putus asa selalu bertanya di mana tempat disembunyikan obat itu. Kesalahanmu adalah kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Kau bertanya pada seorang ilmuan yang walaupun selalu menanganimu saat pertemuan peserta program _outcome_ tapi tak pernah memproduksi obat untuk para peserta. Kau bertanya pada seorang ilmuan yang tugasnya hanyalah melakukan kontrol virus dan menangani peserta program.

Kau terdiam beberapa saat lalu kau mundur dan berkata, "Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini, karena apapun yang akan datang ke sini akan membunuh kita berdua."

Kau kemudian membakar rumah tua itu untuk menghilangkan jejak kalau kau pernah singgah di situ. Dan jejak kalau aku, Marta Shearing, masih hidup.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Katamu, semua ini terjadi karena mereka menutup seluruh program ini. Kau tidak memberikan spesifikasi yang pasti karena ternyata kau itu orangnya tak sabaran, langsung memotong pertanyaan orang lain dengan pernyataan dan pernyataanmu sendiri. Atau mungkin kau benar-benar putus asa karena kau memang terus-terusan menanyakan tentang letak tersimpannya obat itu.

Kau terus mendesak agar letak obat itu diberitahukan padamu, dan setelah wanita yang kau tanyai ini mengatakan bahwa dia tak tahu apa-apa, menggunakan serangan verbal, ucapan-ucapan sarkastik, dan ancaman yang sayangnya memang benar akan terjadi kau mulai menyalahkannya.

Memang benar letak obat itu tak diketahui. Karenanya kau meminta penjelasan lain. Kau mencoba memahami bahwa semua obat itu berasal dari virus, kau mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. Dan begitu kau tahu di mana letak virus tersebut, kau tampak begitu putus asa, tak ada lagi harapan yang tadi sempat kau tunjukan.

Kau keluar dari dalam mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan, berdiri di belakangnya seolah semua ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Dan kau, anehnya mengatakan bahwa kau masih mengkonsumsi pil hijau padahal nyatanya, "Mereka memasukan virus obat fisik ke dalam tubuhmu tahun lalu."

"Apa?"

"Ya tuhan, mereka menghentikan pil hijaunya. Mereka menginveksimu dengan virus hidup, dan artinya secara fisik kau stabil. Kau tak perlu pil hijau, mereka menguncinya dalam tubuhmu. Peningkatan fisikmu sekarang permanen."

Dan yah, kau kembali lagi ke dalam mode menyalahkan. Sekali lagi menyalahkan teman ilmuanmu ini karena telah tanpa seijinmu menginveksi dirimu dengan virus hidup hingga kau harus menderita demam sampai hampir mati. Padahal kenyataannya aku tak tahu apa-apa. Serius, itu dituliskan dalam catatanmu. Tapi tetap saja kau terus menyalahkan pengawas sekaligus doktermu, dan hal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Lalu, kau tiba-tiba bertanya, "Katakan padaku kau bisa menginveksi virus pil biru...? Kau bisa menginveksi virus pil biru?"

"Secara teori, ya."

"Ya."

"Efek dari pil bisa melekat sementara di tubuh."

"Baik."

"Untuk menguncinya ke dalam tubuh kau perlu biakan hidup, virus hidup!"

"Kau tahu cara melakukannya?" kau bertanya.

Helaan napas.

"Kau tahu cara melakukannya?" kau bertanya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih kencang.

"Ya."

"Oke." Dan kau membuka pintu mobil untuk bagian penumpang lalu berjalan menuju bagian pengemudi.

"Ya, tapi virus hidup itu ada di bagian lain planet ini."

Kau memasuki mobil, "Kalau begitu tebak ke mana kita akan pergi?"

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kau berusaha mati-matian untuk tiba di Manila. Tentunya kau mempunyai alasan yang untuk melakukan semua ini. Ya, alasanmu...

Kau bukanlah seorang yang pintar. Tidak, tidak, kau bahkan lebih parah. Angka IQ-mu kurang dua belas dari jumlah minimum batas normal.

Pil biru, fungsi umumnya adalah untuk menaikan intelegen seseorang. Karena itu, begitu kau kehabisan pil itu dan efek dari yang ada dalam tubuhmu habis, "Maka kita berdua akan berakhir...," itu katamu.

Dan lagi katamu, kau―bukan kau saja tapi kalian semua; peserta program dijadikan suatu percobaan dalam pelatihan kalian sebelumnya. Membuat kalian tersiksa, dan berada seperti dalam neraka. Dan kalian telah melewati semua itu, telah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga, hanya untuk ditutup pada akhirnya, dibunuh oleh CIA karena mereka ingin menutupi jejak kebusukan mereka...

Oh ya, kau benar-benar tak akan menyerah di sini, tak akan berhenti di sini.

Dan aku, aku akan terus membantumu...

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kau itu sebenarnya orang yang baik. Kau bersikap seperti seorang yang brengsek pada awalnya karena rasa kurang percaya dan kau merasa bahwa kau dijadikan sebagai seekor kelinci percobaan.

Kau itu orang yang baik, dan tak ada yang bisa membantah itu. Kau melakukan semua ini karena kau merasa ketidakadilan menimpa dirimu. Dan ya, kau benar, mereka semua memang tak adil.

Kau itu orang baik karena di saat kau sakit, di saat virus itu menginveksi tubuhmu hingga kau demam tinggi, kau masih memikirkan nasib orang lain, kau masih memikirkan keselamatan orang lain.

Kau itu orang yang baik. Bahkan setelah urusanmu dengan wanita yang kau mintai tolong telah selesai, kau tak melepas tanggung jawabmu terhadapnya. Karena kau memberikan pilihan pada wanita ini dan dia telah memilih untuk berpetualang denganmu. Petualangan denganmu melarikan diri dari kejaran CIA dan tersesat tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

_Well_, yang terpenting adalah kau tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kembali ke keadaanmu yang dulu, karena semua peningkatan yang terjadi dalam tubuhmu, baik fisik maupun psikis, telah permanen.

Ditambah, kau mendapat teman baru 'kan. Teman yang menurutmu berharga dan sepadan untuk dibawa berpetualang.

* * *

END

* * *

oke, so first of all, ini pengganti dari DdiYM untuk entry celenj Pov1 observer... horeeee! Akhirnya sesuai ketentuan. #menangisterharu.

Di atas mungkin ada penggunaan kata aku, dan saya sengaja menaruhnya untuk menjelaskan narator dalam cerita ini. plus, kan dari penanggungjawabnya nggak masalh kalau ada penggunaan sedikit kata aku... hehehe, #diasudahbacaketentuannya.

Naratornya, kalau nggak tahu siapa di sini, itu Marta Shearing aka wanita yang selalu berlari bersama Aaron Cross.

Ini buatt kak Shirei aka kak Bayu! Ini bukan usaha terbaikku karena usaha terbaikku adalah DdiYM dan berhubung tuh cerita salah ketentuan (yang paling penting lagi) jadi maaf kak kalau nggak terlalu asik kayak yang satunya. Pluss ini dibuat pas baru sembuh sakit nggak jelas selama beberapa hari. Dan diburu tulis hari ini dari abis scene pertama soalnya besok mau jalan-jalan, #yeeeeee!

Oke, daripada ngomong nggak jelas, dipotong di sini dehhh, review diharapkan! :D


End file.
